tea party with the dead
by Twisted and torn
Summary: A griping story which will leave you with nightmare. Proper to forget your sanity Same place different view. Feel free to review this : )
1. Chapter 1

"The last thin he told me. Why. O why did I egnor it. I'm gust a would of been should of been and never ever will be. He was my knight in shining armor. I was the apple of his eye. We was just a step to close. he told me to believe in no one. And he was Right. Now I ask for the first and only time for god to help me though this struggle. Our Father, which art in heaven,Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, As it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever" as the last word is said my are sings down with a all mighty swing. Just for a practice. The peasant I nailed to a char has woken form his sleep. I don't know why he screams for help. Hear no one can hear you scream. I pull out a pair of extremely large sizer. I say "don't wore the more you stress the faster you blood pumps then it all comes out" I gag him to block out the failed attempt to scream. I raise the sizer again. I see the panic in his eye and then go for it wit a lot of force and a large amount of struggle they finely come of I look at him needle down. i pleased one of his fingers I just cut of on hiss lips. The facial exasperation he was pulling shod he was in grate pain. As I un gag him tears start to trick al down his face. Not many people last it this long but for the next part you must try to bled less" although he cry's a lot more than most of my maul subjects. I tern to my desk the man terns to me and says still crying "why me I don't know you" I pretend I never hear it. I skim read my report

DR R Trager (head of m and f development)(surgeon)

Subject 150

Pass test one level 5 pain - no caring

Pass test two level 16 pain - pass out

Fail test three dead -

Subject 152

Fail test one dead

Subject 153

Pass test one level 6 pain - crying for 6 min

The man repeats himself "why am I hear!" I look at him with rage he looks away the room is field with silence I stand and waltz to him mocking his as if to say look at me I can move. I grab a large clever put it to his thought. Just to scar him a little. I then. Neal down and look at his tows I whisper to him " relax it will heart a lot more if you hold the pain in" I tack hi trousers of and the pull down his boxers to his ankles. I move his pines out the way th man slams his legs shut. I move away from him and tern to my desk to find sum black rope o tie his legs to the legs of the char so his legs are open. I move his penis out of the way so his testicles are exposed. I ask him "would you like me to yous shears of butcher knife" he ripples "I would like my balls intact please" sounding like he was arguing with me$ I tack my knife and take a practice swing. The man has that look of panic in his eye. I focus on the job and say charmingly say "this is test two" and slowly cut of his testicles. With each incision you can her the screams get louder. He looks as if he's going to faint so I slap him with the knife and say "come on don't louse focus were nearly dune" I slap him agen to mack shout. The satisfaction from doing this sweeps over me like a thousand orgasms at one time. He starts to scream louder like is unbearable so I finis the job. He curses at me over and over I gag him and say "sorry of forgot this" I tern to my desk and right the results for Subject 153. "Subject 153 looks as if he is gowning to pass out" I say mockingly he looks at me as to say eat shit and die. I say to him dues Subject 153 have a name"


	2. Chapter 2 say by by

I look at him disappointed. He faces the floor and braces down in tears. I tern to my desk and switch in the fire next to it I face the man and he seems to be in a deep sleep. I shy dramatically. And walk towards him. I slightly nuj him and do wit again harder. each time I don't get a reaction I slap him road the face. I pals the back of my hand next to is mouth to check for breathing. Their is a sing of life in the man. Not many people last this long. I inject a large amount of Epinephrine. to wale him up. the sudden adrenaline rush might give him a small panic attack The man jumps back in his set slobbering like he has rabies. Or something. I bush my hand across my tools trying to choose which one to yous. I shake the mans head trying to get sum response. He though his head out off my hands. He stars deeply into the flore. I garb a large scalpel and I start sharpening it he screams "what's test 3! What's test 3!" I look at him diffusely. I lode up the nail gun on the other desk and whisper to him " this is not part of the test" and shout large nails into what is left of his hands. " This needs to be dune" I tell him. The scalpel is ready for uses. The gab a lage devise that I use to hold open jars. I set the contraption up and trap his tong in between my medal and index finger so the tong is just a floppy bit of flesh I mack a small incision and the man gives me that look of panic and pain I the tell him this is part three just hack of his tong. Man the screams as loud and as well as he can. I tern to my desk and right the results. The man seems to be taking it all to well. I un ty his legs and pull out the nails. He falls to sleep and just collapses slouched in his char so I fit he with a restraining jacket and what for to gene conciseness. I leave the decaying room locking it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3 ha fuer

Captor 3

BANG CRASH AAAAAAA. The noses grow louder and louder. i tern towards the shaft leading to the lower levels in the wall and say "who's down their your knot one of them are you" trying to lure him into a falls cents of security "quick get in if you want to live" the shaft slowly lifts "bad choice buddy" I pull my fist back and thump him. I tack a closer look " ha your that bull shit priests toy I've been watching you and you must bee tiered. time to take a break hu" I lift him onto my shoulder and then place him in a wheel cher " you haver than you look a little exercise whodunit kill you" I say mockingly and securing him in the wheel cher "keep you legs and arms inside the car at all time" I walk behind and start pushing. I take him to the balcony next to the room with subject153" I love the mountain air at night. you won't to go out and take a stroll" I Jester my hand to the wind"go ahead ill what her. run free" I can see its winding him up a lot though the facial reaction "ok suit your self" I tun us around and push him in the lift and send us up completely ignoring him. I tack us out of the lift and follow a large amount of blood tracks left behind from last time. I tack him into the room next to subject 153 the room looks like a old bathroom. I left him facing a gritty old mirror. "So her we are if you just hang on Iv go to freshen up and we will begin your tests" I take a camera from his lap "home moves well this ones going to be grate" I tern my bake to wash my hands in he sink. I her him struggling in the bake ground " I'm worrying about you spending to much time with fate martin I hope he has not been confusing you with his holler than thou bible thumping. no afens to the man but I find he's a little crazy" putting a large machete to his neck " god died long ago with all the others so the only easy answer is murder but wot happens when all the murder is gone well that's only a mater of fate" putting a large filleting knife to his fingers "don't you agree" I cut away a finger with the large sheers I stop and slap him round his face "are you paying attention " don't pass out on me" sniping the sheers. Warning him wots to come. And I get rapidly to work on the other hand " their you look better Already" the pan he is going though must be horrible. I take my tools into the other room to clean my tools and to wright up the results .


	4. I cannot be bothered to title Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I unlock subject 153 from his restraining jacket and place him in a wheel char and take the lift to the grand flour. He starts to wake up so I strap him in for his own safety. The man starts to wake up so I slap him to get a reaction and say " sorry for the straps most people after surviving the test tend to go a little crazy" We arrive at the final part of his mans sanity. I leave him their facing large TV screens with static paling I slap him and say se you in a month" and leave him their locking the room. I take the lift back to the floor with that man on and finish the tests. I attempt to unlock the door. But the lock had been forced open. I swing the door open uh where is he" the man had broken both stripes "Their is only one punishment and that is" I grab my shears and take one last look. A wallet was left on the flour I open . The contest of the wallet was 200$ a credit card belonging to a m upsur and a drivers license belonging to a Mr b drouwer " so which is he" I say rather puzzled. I head of .hunting for the man. whoever he may be. Where ever he ma be. I step out of the room and look to the floor scraping my weapon on the floor as well looking for new blood. The rage billet up inside me like a roaring flame and got bigger. faster. stronger. I run rewound corridors. searching for this man. this ting. The soon to be like the rest of us in the asylum. He will soon call it home or his tomb.

I get a gleans of what could be the man and go for it. I run chanting at him "the world is my playground and I won't stop" I finely catch him up and swing for him. only hitting walls and air. he is to fast for me so I let hi out of sit and head back to the lift. The only way out. His freedom. The only way up or down. So I wait for him and wait.

I see the man clamber in the lift and scan a card so I lung for him. trapping myself in lift flour and the seeing. Swinging my shears hoping to do sum damming Or to stop his progression of escaping. I Feel my air way closing up and I'm finding it difficult to breath. But I must stop his progression. At all costs so I stop and relax. And wait for him to claim out of the lift. When he retreats to a safe distend I clamber out of the gap. My back feels like shit. I though my self in a wheel cher and push my self to a medicine cabinet. I inject into my system-4 large hypodermic needles and let it flow let it fix myself.

The pain is unbearable. the thumping in my head cares on for hours with no brakes. I reach for the cabinet to bet sum pain killers. The pain in my back is go but the pain in my head is unforgettable it seems as if it will never go away.

For sum resin I feel as if I'm floating of at see. I open my eyes and all I see is the blake cloud of sum things should and a rant out line of the flore as I bobbed up and down. I hear a voice in the distance say "Dr R Trager you have been wasting time and resources and peasants let's try project T mark 6542 hum" I hear another voice. it sounds like father Martin. " Even the damned have a place in gods hart" I get throne into. A char and I see the black cloud figure is billy but as the wall rider.


	5. project T Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The room is to bright the walls look like they are sanitized every 10 mints. It was blinding unnatural. A man in a wheel cher moves closer towards me. He pars to me as if he is dieing as if the research we were doing rely counted for sum thing and was not for the fun of it. The possible reasons of why the research was archly needed and to save this mans life. But still te first thing in my mind is "what is project T " the man looks at me and says "I am Dr s j font and I'm the one who billet this company I'm the one who fund the projects and I'm the one who surfers from your lack of results" I feel as if the hypodermic needles are knocking me out. I say"you still didn't answer me what is project T " he gives me a blank look and says" the original project T was to enhance a part of the bran so you could move unfixed objects with just your brine it is called telekinsin but their has ben many different ways of going about this project but not one has worked but no threat we think we have the problem solved and sins the tests you do can enhance the part of the bran that needs we all decided you will be test subject 900,000,123" I looked at he say if to tell him this is not happening "I know I numbers might be a little big but we riley think we've got it Dr R Trager it is out of you hands weather you do or don't tack part" he stops " you have to" I ask for the other documents so I can understand more about it. I get picket up and thrown agents the walls until I give in. 2 hours later and I let them do wot is needed. Tay force my head into a weird Micheal restraining Davis with large needles suspended on the top labeled different parts of th brian. Next to me was a vast amount of needles and chemicals and a large laser like thing. the man in the wheel char come closer towards me and says "it will only be longer if you struggle" a large hand glides over my head with a rag in one hand and covers my mouth. I relax and let it tack me. Wot was to happens next I will never know


	6. Chapter 6 True stages of protect T

Chapter 6

They had replaced my doctors uniform with clothes best suited for sum one in a hospital A document was left on the floor titled Telekinesis part one. Naw parts of your brine have been enhanced this should be a walk in the park

Step 1

Work on your visualization skills. One of the main exercises when it comes to telekinesis is visualization either of yourself or of the objects around you. These exercises won't warrant results unless you have the skills to back them up

Step 2

Open your mind

Just like hypnosis, going into telekinetic practice with a closed, skeptical mind will not warrant results. If you think you can't, you can't - that's what it boils down to. So ignore all those naysayers, ignore the science, and give it 110%. It's possible nothing will happen, sure, but it's definite nothing will happen if you don't let it.

There is no room for doubt here. You cannot doubt yourself or the possibility of something actually happening. Positive thoughts breed positive thoughts - negative ones work the same way. One negative thought can spur on a thousand more, turning you into a skeptic. Believe that you can do it. It's only then that you can.

Part4

Let go of the idea that the system (the object) and the manipulator (you) are different, because both contain the same energy. This is the idea that forms the basis of telekinesis: you and the object are one in the same. You have to abandon the belief that anything else is so. You know how all the matter in the universe started from stars and we are, therefore, stardust? It's exactly that. You can move that spoon in front of you because it's a natural extension of you.

You must be abel to complete all tasks before undergoing the final stages of the t projectf


	7. Chapter 7 hold on one

Chapter 7

What madness. what strange treatment. the project T is only suited for the open minded and people who believe in this stuff. O well.

I lad down on my back trying to empty my mind the only thing in the room was 7 match sticks that I'm supposed to manipulate.

I've been laying her for 6 days and nothing. my mind is empty and has been for 6 days. The hunger kicked in on day 3. thirst kicked in on day 1

I her a voice saying give the Dr this . A little hatch in the door opened and a not read

telekinsin part 1Concentrate on a small object and nothing else. Telekinesis is all about moving the things around you. In order to channel your natural energy into this nearby object, you'll need to concentrate and concentrate hard. hour in total. Visualize the object moving. To the left? To the right? Rolling, getting pushed or pulled? Is the entire object moving, or just one side? Get as specific as possible. If this method does not work try number 2

"What number 2. their is no number 2"

It feels like years sins they enhanced mi brain.

I've come to know the only way out is to practice this art

I lay the matches in front of me. I seat cross legged and relaxed. The note said to focus all energy on the maces. so I close my eyes and concentrate. I am one with the matches. Then the thought of the pleaser I get shouts though me like a shotgun.

And then

The strike of a match gos of in my head and the 2 then 3. I open my eyes "what the fuck is this" the matches were up in the air. sat head heat. heating the room and corridors "arr maw what" the matches grow brighter the more I think of the pain I have inflicted on to people.

I her foot steps get closer.

The maches go out & fall to the Flora

A tall man stands over me. he reminds me of Chris but I was Informed that chris was brutally sliced by a ventilation fan. The only thing the tall man said was "her piggy" he picks me up by the thought and grabs my hand. I feel my hand disappear inside his hand getting titter and smaller.

He looks at me with his dead eyes.

A empty sol. a broken hart and that hart can be shattered because he seems easily manipulated. His thoughts can be twisted but not broken. I look at him and say "I can help you out of the hell they created . All you need to do is help me"


	8. Chapter 8 let's go

Chapter 8

He puts me down and shakes my other hand. He grins at me as if to say "let's fuckum up".

The door is left open with two armed security grades.

If this thing is any thing like chris then bullets won't scratch the suffice

He goes into his pocket and pulls out a fore inched bladed standing knife. He passes it to me and says you might need this. He terns to the security and walks towards them. The stop him and say " finish the job" he looks at them and says "what job" he looks dead ahead and thumps both security guards in the deaf at the same moment. living nothing els at the to of their necks but a mound of mush and massive indent in each wall.

I shack my hands and flex my fingers to try and get the feeling back into my fingers. And so I can use the standing knife with ought hurting myself. I plays the knife in my left and extend the blade to its full fore inches and follow the best who I don't know and putting every thing I had left in his massive hands.

Wee walked to the end of the white corridor and the thing knock on the door and the officer on the other sid asks for the password he tells him "snip snip goes the big boys..." The officer opens the door. That might of been the biggest mistake he ever made the room they were in seem to be sum sort of control room field with at least 10 of the fuckers armed with the classic GP rifles. From what i can mack out they have 30 rounds each.

I empty my mined and think of the last man I cut up. The relief I got. The pain he reserved. It was so orgasmic the I concentrate on the magazines in the rifles saw. By this time all the officers are pointing their rifles at us screaming "get back or we will shout" I count 10 magazines and then see the explode in my mined. I feel the heat of the explosion. I here the sound of the explosion and then feel the orgasmic sensashun of them dieing.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

The thing looks at me as the smoke of 300 exploded bullets covered us. He says "don't do sum thing like this with me" we both grin at each other and make a break for the higher levels of the asylum. hoping to get to the exit or to run into the Dr font and to finish my final bit of research


End file.
